


Teach Me 二号小车

by orphan_account



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Teach Me 二号小车

“岳老师，又要出去赴约啊？”这该死的控制欲，李振洋在这一个瞬间终于顺从自己的内心，自上次跟岳明辉约过之后，他承认那是他22年以来最耐人寻味的一次。岳明辉像个旋涡，无形之中让李振洋越陷越深，“岳老师，这次不会又没有穿吧…？”  
“…这个好像跟你没什么关系吧…？”岳明辉被李振洋这种酸溜溜的口气问的心里直冒无名火，他的确每天期待着李振洋什么时候能出现在自己的办公室，但却绝不是以这样的方式。  
“怎么没有关系呢，我有些问题想请教岳老师。”不速之客一边说着，一边背靠着关上门悄悄扣上锁。  
李振洋两三步走到岳明辉面前，仗着自己比他高上五六厘米，把他笼罩在自己的影子里，上手就要去扒他的衣服。岳明辉既不拦着他，也不拒绝，任凭李振洋替他西装外套，又看着他解开自己的衬衣扣子。岳明辉在李振洋把扣子解到一半的时候握住了对方的手，他抬头看着李振洋饱满莹润的双唇，像是轻轻啃噬便能啄出水来，李振洋时不时舔唇的习惯，又为它们添上一层水光，水晶葡萄似的可口，那晚唇的主人是怎样亲吻自己眼角的泪水他还依稀记得，柔软又温情。他被这双唇蛊惑着，一点点凑近，抬头吻住了那人的唇，想要细品甘甜的源泉，吻上他的时候，岳明辉尝到了残留在他唇瓣上淡淡的薄荷味，沁人心脾。他闭上眼睛的同时，伸出舌头撬开李振洋的贝齿，舌尖小心挑逗着他的，品尝着他嘴里的蜜汁。李振洋对于他的吻技又惊又喜，床上那个从头发丝骚到脚指甲盖的人，接吻的时候却那么纯情，岳明辉到底是个什么样的人李振洋猜不透，他越猜不透，就越想知道。  
李振洋看着闭眼吻得忘我的岳明辉，慢慢恢复手上的动作，把剩余的扣子一一解开，胸前微微的凉意让岳明辉小打了个寒颤。他再睁开眼的时候，他的裤子已经从腰间滑到了地面，而李振洋，却只是脱了外套，把衬衣的袖管往胳膊上捋了捋。岳明辉的下体已经形成一个不小的帐篷，他从李振洋关门的那一刻起就大概知道事情绝不是李振洋来请教自己问题这么简单，他的身体兴奋着，他从未尝试过跟自己的学生来一段禁忌关系。禁果，没有尝到味道的时候最吸引人。  
“岳老师，你教教我，这里应该怎么摸你才会舒服？”李振洋的手附上岳明辉的下体，隔着布料有力道的揉捏囊袋，同时照顾着他的球体，“是那天晚上同样的感觉吗？岳老师？”  
“嗯—”岳明辉用拖长的单音节词代替了他的回答，他说话本就带着黏黏腻腻的京腔，这样的抚摸让他很受用，覆盖着阴茎的布料很快就被分泌出的些许液体染成深一些的颜色。  
“岳老师，您说你的那些小迷妹们，知道您表面仪表堂堂，脱下西装之后淫荡欲求不满的样子吗？”听到岳明辉带着卷儿的声音，李振洋忍不住问，“别的系的小姑娘挤破脑门也要来上您的课，您这样如何为人师表啊？”他的手在岳明辉垮间用力撕开布料，将对方的性器暴露在空气中。垮间的物件早就半勃抬起了头，铃口不断吐出被揉捏时分泌出的液体，没了布料的吸收，白浊一小滴落在地上，挂出白色的丝线，剩余的则顺着柱体流到阴囊上。办公室本就不大的空间里开始星星点点有些情爱的腥味。李振洋把一丝不挂的岳明辉抱起来放到办公桌上，却只是解开自己的裤头，把自己嵌进张开的腿间。  
岳明辉湿润温热的囊体贴着他的小腹，半勃的性器随着动作轻晃，肩头裸露出的皮肤在肢体交缠的动作中折出情色的光泽。李振洋的手指从肩膀滑到他前胸，轻按那里并不硬实的肌肉，再用指尖把乳头揉捏得立起，他着了迷的伸出舌头轻轻舔舐岳明辉胸前的硬粒，把那里附上一层晶莹的水光，又用手指把挺立的乳尖用力向里挤压。  
“哈…”阴茎与阴茎的摩擦让岳明辉软了腰，胸前乳粒被压进去的感觉让他难受的叫了出来。紧接着李振洋把手指向身下那个洞口探去，用手指拨开小穴紧致的褶皱，探进去一个指节，撑开括约肌直戳深处。异物感让岳明辉下意识绷紧了身体，他发出不适的嘶声，但身上的男人明显焦躁起来，扩张的动作野蛮而粗鲁，他把指节退出来，用手指挂下少许阴茎上的精液，岳明辉的下体敏感极了，微微的触碰他觉得自己都能痉挛着射出来。手指再伸进小穴的时候，配合着精液的润滑进出顺畅许多，尽管他们只做过一次，李振洋依然清晰记得岳明辉肠壁的几处敏感地带和他前列腺的位置。  
之后李振洋就捅了进来，一边毫无怜惜地小幅度抽插一边蛮横地往里挺进，岳明辉疼得快要失声叫出来的时候被李振洋捂着嘴，  
“岳老师，我可不保证没有人会在这个时候进来。”岳明辉带着透过窗帘看着窗外时不时有人的影子经过，所有的声音都咽在肚子里化作眼角生理性的泪水，浸湿了一小块由于刚才剧烈运动被挤的悬挂放在办公桌上的李振洋的论文。  
还差一小截的时候，李振洋感受到岳明辉的肠壁对自己老二的纠缠和抗拒，他也疼得有点厉害，于是伸手把疼的胡乱挣的岳明辉抱起来，就着这个姿势往上轻捅，边轻吻他挂在眼角的泪。李振洋终于把自己完全挤了进去，他的肉棒还一跳一跳地刺激着岳明辉脆弱的内壁，紧密的结合却让他们都发出满足的叹息。他圈住岳明辉的腰开始无休止的凶狠抽插，疼痛麻木后迅速席卷全身的快感，让岳明辉觉得自己快要被顶穿了，正当这个时候，李振洋却还死不要脸的调戏他，  
“岳老师，你是怎么把床上的激情转变成讲台上的热情的呢？为什么我每次坐的离你那么远，却还是忍不住目光跟着你走？  
“你在讲台上看到我的时候，会想起那天晚上吗？被你的学生操的感觉如何？”李振洋喜欢叫他岳老师，他爱极了岳明辉被他调戏之后涨红脸的样子，这样的岳明辉，他不许别人看。李振洋每一下进犯都似乎要刺穿岳明辉最薄弱的那点，沉甸甸的囊袋撞在他屁股上发出急促响亮的声音，他觉得自己快要在这场性爱中带给他的快感中失聪了，可李振洋说的那些下流话却又一字不落的钻进他耳朵里。他终于颤抖着射了出来，精液溅到他自己的胸前，李振洋的衬衣上也有些白浊的痕迹。  
“岳老师也让我爽一爽吧。”李振洋把岳明辉从办公桌上抱下来的时候他们的下体还镶嵌在一起，他让对方把腿盘在自己的腰上，而后直径走向窗边的书柜。他进门的时候便看好了书柜里的那本书，《尤利西斯》，自己虽是没有仔细拜读过，但里面的情色描写却是多多少少有些耳闻。李振洋就着相连的姿势，把岳明辉背对着自己，阴茎在肠壁中碾着前列腺的旋转让岳明辉弯了腰，差点一个趔趄倒在书柜上，好在李振洋勾着他的腰，才让他能相对较好的站立着。李振洋随手翻开书，在岳明辉耳边吹着气，  
“老师，您读一读吧…”他边说，下头边缓缓的抽送，每一次进出都不紧不慢的照顾着前列腺，耐着性子的折磨身前的人。岳明辉被刺激的嘴角流出些银色，他的身体在射精之后更加敏感，哪里禁得起这样不断的摩擦，在乳珠被把玩着，下体又被侵略的双重刺激下，他不得不从。  
“我、我的全部尘世财富我给你…美妙无比的一对球体，亵渎我的婚床…他至少有一次，和…和一个女、女人偷偷摸摸发生了某种形式的婚姻关系…他撸起袖子露出手臂，插进布卢姆…的阴部，一直没到肘部…袍子上出现一大片湿迹，用不着浑身乱扭，就已经遍体各种粘液了…”岳明辉念得断断续续、磕磕巴巴，一半源于这样的体验太过于羞耻，一半源于李振洋在他身后作孽，眼前的文字虚晃飘忽着，身后的凶器炙热的抽出和凿入的感觉却真实又异常清晰。李振洋的柱身被肠壁随着他抽插的吸收吐纳绞的神魂颠倒，在手臂圈紧岳明辉腰腹的同时，跟着也在他体内释放出来。滚烫的精液从龟头喷出，洗刷着肉壁，岳明辉在情潮中彻底是了神志，软了身子靠在李振洋怀里小幅度的抽搐。  



End file.
